


Watching You Rob A Grave

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Community: who_contest, F/M, Grave Robbers, Historical, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Neffy take a trip to the site of King Tut's tomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Rob A Grave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for MMoM 2013. If you'd like to submit one please go to my [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/402878.html), [dreamwidth](http://megans-writing.dreamwidth.org/205666.html) or leave a comment below. Thank you!

It was the dry season in 1923 when they finally made their way to Egypt. Since November, Neffy couldn't keep her eyes off a single newspaper, clipping every article or reference she could scour.

[Gem-Studded Relics In Egyptian Tomb Amaze Explorers ](http://select.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=F00612FF345A1B7A93C3A91789D95F468285F9)

[Tut-ankh-Amen's Inner Tomb is Opened Revealing Undreamed of Splendors, Still Untouched After 3,400 Years](http://www.nytimes.com/learning/general/onthisday/big/0216.html#article)

The day was slightly windy, just enough to kick up some sand. Neffy wore a head scarf to protect her face and hair. John held an umbrella over her head to guard her from the sun. Neffy didn't need it but it was custom and the last time they had gone against cultural norm John had gotten a black eye while she'd beaten the living tar out of their aggressor. Needless to say they weren't allowed back in Douz anytime soon.

They stood outside with the rest of the bystanders gawking at Carter and his team removing priceless treasures from the young King's tomb. 

"Did you know him?" John asked quietly. He'd wanted to ask her for months but thought it was too sensitive. They never really discussed her past. Past belongs there, in the past, Neffy said.

She shook her head. "Not really. He was just a boy. He was so small, barely able to walk."

"Was he…" 

"My son?" Neffy laughed. "No. No, I only bore Akhenaten six beautiful daughters. That didn’t stop him from… straying." She crossed her arms over her chest. "She did give him what he wanted though, a son."

"I'd never," John growled through his teeth. "I'd never betray—"

"I know," she interrupted and grasped his hand, squeezing. "I know." 

They stayed for the rest of the day observing Carter's team as the irreplaceable possessions of Neffy's descendants were carried out of the grave, tagged, photographed and set aside to be processed later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! If you see any errors please let me know.
> 
> Comments and kudos are amazing but aren't needed to keep the author alive...


End file.
